Forget the past Start a new
by fhunter
Summary: Kagome's journey in the past is over only to return and find everyone but Sota gone,now both are heading to the village of konoha where there father was, what adventures will the Higurashi go into this time when they get there, and will there be love between the miko and copy nin? warning this story is T for now but may turn M not sure though.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

forget the past time for a new start

Kagome Higurashi age 18 and her little brother Sota Higurashi of 10 stood at top step of the higurashi shine looking at it for the last time. The young woman had black blue hair that went down to her waist, bangs that swipt to the side, blue eyes with silver and pink in them that make them sparkle, small button noise, full lips, 5 foot 4 inchs tall, wearing tight black jeans white tea shirt with black high boots with a nija pouch on her right thigh and her enchanted braclet on her right wrist as well as her yellow backpack on her back with everything in it.

On her forhead was a crestal heart with a star and tear drop under it, as she looked at the shrine she thought back to when she found out about her and souta's father's job FLASHBACK**" Kagome was sitting in the ketchen with her family having dinner when ka-loon kagome's mother said" kagome there is something I need to talk to you about after dinner ok?" kagome looked up from her oden "ok mother sure".**

**After dinner only kagome and ka-loon were seated on the dinning table "what did you need to tell me mom?" Ka-loon looked at her 16 year old daughter and wondered if she was ready to hear what she had to say then thought about how kagome was pulled down the well a year ago and decided yes she is ready. "mom...mom...MOM?!" ka-loon jump a bit and saw kagome looking at her worriedly, she smile easing her daughters worries."kagome you know how your and sota's father went off on a bussness trip?" at her nod "well he did go on bussness but what your father does, he was a nija in a village called Konohagakure the village hidden in the leaves, his clan were attack before going to konoha they were known for there abillity to control the elements and there kekkei genkai, once they reach there potental a mark will apear on there forhead, each person in the clan had different mark witchever suited there personality" ka-loon told kagome she also told her all that she knew about the five great nation and showed her the secreat hiding spot where her father put all scrolls and books of the higurashi clan as well as all Ninjutsu,Genjutsu, and Taijutsu."ENDFLASKBACK **

After that Kagome study everyday and night on the scrolls and books even took them to the fudal era to study them it was at that time she met the very first ninja's in history and got trained by them of corse inuyasha didn't like that she was starting to be independent but that was nothing new.

After her trainging with the ninja's for about 2 months for they said she was a prodigy and learned everything fast and accurate it was after that she asked sango to train her in the ways of a demon slayer, witch her soul sister sayed yes it took about three months to compleat it was then that she stumbled apon Sesshōmaru who decided to train her as well for he has been watching over her since she first started to train. sesshomaru's exact words were "I will not fight along side a miko who can not even protect herself", it was during this traing with sesshomaru that she access her clans abillity and her kekkei genkai witch showed in the crystal heart on her forhead.

The crystal heart she found out in one of the clan scrolls is that it is very very rare for it ment that person can do many great things as well be even more powerful than even the five great leaders put togeather but that person also would be the portector of all those they hold dear to them if the person with the crystal heart should ever turn dark or get there heart broken then all is lost there was somthing else about it but she didn't have time to read it, after geting the kekkei genkai sesshomaru pushed her to the limit everyday and after training for one year it was at that time they finaly went to battle with naraku and won only because all the traing she went to, to defeat naraku after she put the jewel togeather and wished it away is when she learned another thing about her mother side of the famaliy by midoriko Flashback

**"Thank you kagome higurashi for freeing me and the other souls in the jewel it is now that I should worn you that you and maybe your bother have another kekkei gankai its called the presstiss eyes it it more powerful than the sharingan and the byakugan put togeather it will protect you from ****Genjutsu and can copy any jetsu and signs your enimy may try, enimes will want your eyes for your kekkei gankai's power but even if they tryed it would not work for once the weilder dies the kekkei gankai will go with its weilder"**

**midoriko said kagome looked up at midoriko and thanked her for the warning midoriko handed her a merrior and looked and saw that with presstiss eyes actavaited her eyes where pink with an eight star point in the middle as well as a star and tear dop under her crystal heart showing she is the most powerful miko in the land. Endflashback**

After reaturning to the future things only got worse for she found her brother in the well and asked him why he was there that's when sota told her there mom and grandpa was murdered buy a man named gato.

So now here they are after packing everything in a transfor everything in a scroll, kagome looked at sota "come on sota lets go it's time to leave." Sota looked at his sister with his brown eyes that he got from there mother while kagome got hers from there father and nodded while looking back at the shrine one last time after his sister suggested they go stay at the village there father stayed at he agreed he wanted to protect people close to him and as he looked at his sister 'i want to protect sis and anyone else that is dear to me, also I will avenge you momma granps' he thought while clinging his fist tightley.

Kagome looked at the shrine then took sota's hand and started down the steps away from the shrine and towards there new begging.

* * *

This is my very first story please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Forgoten clan coming back, Welcome to Kohona

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked out the window of his office, looking at the village as he thought about the letter he had in hands from ken higurashi's daughter.

He looked down at it and read it again as he thought about the request "Dear hokage of the village hiddin the leaves, I kagome higurashi ask that my brother Sota higurashi and I come and stay in your village with our father for our mother and grandfather where murdered and we have no where else to turn. so please if you can please let our father know that we will be there in three weeks I will gladly appreciate it. Sincierly Kagome Higurashi"

he sighed as he knew the Higurashi clan, everybody knew them for they were well known through out the nation for there kekkei genkai as well for the control over all the elements, they were number one here in konoha until the nine tail kitsune attack the village and killed them while they where trying to protect the village and the civilians.

He and everyone else knew about ken because of how he sacrificed his life for the fourth when the yondaime was performing the ritual to summon the death seal and the nine tail demon tried to stop it, the fourth sacrificing himself to stop the nine tails from destroying the village and he knew he would not deny this young woman or her brother the right to live in konoha, after all they all owed ken for his sacrifice.

He turned when he heard a knock at the door "come in" he called out the door opened and Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki came in, "sometime today two people are going to come to the gates and I want you to treat them with the up most respect, do you understand?" Kotetsu and Izumo looked at the hokage in surprise and wondered who these people were that was coming to the village, Izumo had to ask "hokage sama who are these people that we have to show respect to, when we don't even know if they are a threat to you or the village?"

Sarutobi looked at them in thought for a few minutes debating wither or not to tell them and decided that it wouldn't hurt anything if they knew " do you remember ken higurashi?" at there nod he continued "his daughter and son are coming they wish to stay in the village and after everything there father did for the village I promised to ken that should his children come to treat them warmly and welcome, I will keep my promise" what he didn't mention is the other promise he made to ken. He looked at the two and saw there shock impression and couldn't blame them nobody knew except the fourth and himself that Ken had children it was for there saftey that nobody knew and ken didn't want anybody to know he himself wouldn't have known about them if it wern't for the fact that ken kept trying to get missions close to where his family is and wouldn't be back for weeks and even months. At first Sarutobi thought ken was betraying the village so he had Minato fallow him once and imagine his surprise when minato came back with ken and told him he was with his family, sarutobi also felt guilty for ever thinking ken would betray the village and he and minato both promised to not tell a soul about his family.

He sighed " as soon as they get here please send them to me. you are dismiss" with a hand sign two puff of smoke and they gone back to there post at the gates waiting for the higurashi siblings, both wondering what they will be like,what they would look like and most importantly will they be ninja's like there father.

They waited until close to 11 in the afternoon when a figure in black cloak that looked to be about five foot four inches suddenly appeared caring what looked like a yellow backpack, another minute and another but smaller figure appeared next to the first. "higurashi's?" Kotestu asked, at there nod he continued "the hokage is expecting you please follow me."

As they walked through the village a boy wearing an orange jumpsuit and googles ran past them and almost knocked into them, he had yellow hair and blue eyes with whisker marks on each of his cheeks, he was running from the Jounins again for the prank he did on them buy turning there skin into different colors, as he looked to see if they are fallowing he bumped into the taller of the two sibling in cloak, he didn't stop to see who and said "Sorry" and continued on with three jounins following after him all you hear " NARUTO GET BACK HERE" "COME FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU BRAT".

"sorry about him, naruto is always likes this." Kotestu said as they continued walking to the building with red roof and the word fire in the middle. When they got to the door Kotestu knocked, they heard come in and Kotestu opened the door for them as they walked in.

Sarutobi looked at the two figures in front of him with a pip in his mouth he then looked at Kotestu "you are dissmised" then poof Kotstu went back to the gate watch with Izumo or else he would never hear the end of it. Sarutobi smiled at the hooded people as they took off there hood and knew exactly who they where "welcome to Kohona, Kagome and Sota higurashi."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finding out you are the only ones left

Sarutobi third hokage looked at the Higurashi's as they took a seat in front of his desk, Kagome has grown into a beautiful woman since the last time he has seen her was when she was five years old. hair that looked soft and silky flowing down in waves to her waist, bright blue eyes with pink and silver, full lips, small button nose, and a body most women would kill to have.

It was obvious that kagome worked out and trained in the ninja way and something else that he couldn't place, today she wore a blue shirt that showed her shoulders, long sleeve that turned silver at the end, the shirt stop just above her belly button and had the Higurashi crest on the back a silver crescent moon, white skirt that was long in the back and short in the front, stopping just above her knee, and three inch heel. Sarutobi could tell that kagome was strong her chakra almost flowing out and another chakra he couldn't place almost flowing out as well, even though she was hiding a lot of her chakra to seem harmless he was no fool as they say looks can be deceiving.

After he looked at Kagome and smiled at her, he turned his attention to Ken's son one he didn't get meet until today, the boy looked exactly like his father except for the hair and eyes, while kagome got ken's hair and eyes the boy got his mothers hair and eyes, brown almost black short hair, big brown eyes that should be filled with innocent and kindness are filled with sadness, anger, and hatred, small nose medium lips. Sota was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the higurashi crescent in the back with black shorts and tennis shoes.

"Welcome to konoha, I hope you didn't run into much danger while traveling here." the third said after his evaluation on them he figured it would be best to let them know about there father, himself before someone else thought to.

"Hokage sama, before we talk I would like to but up a barrier to keep others from listening." Kagome said she knew she would need to do all the talking as the head of the family until there father came in as well because as she looked at sota, she could tell he was slowly growing more dark and sinister she could tell not just because of her miko powers but also how he acted on the way here and his expression. She knew he blamed her for there mother and grandfathers death because she was in the past but she couldn't help it the shikon needed to be put together and naraku needed to be stopped she did what she had to for his and everyone's future. Hopefully there father could help him if not then she didn't know what would happen.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at her, but nodded his head, after he did he saw for a minute a pink barrier went up and he was amazed, it must have shown on his face because next he herd a snicker and a giggling. He looked and it was coming from the Higurashi's he cleared his thought and thought 'might as well get it over with' "before we start I thought I should inform you that a few years ago there a an incident here in the village and I'm sorry to say your father died trying to protect the fourth hokage and this village"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Explaining

Kagome looked at the third in shock and sadness all the while thinking 'well that explains why I could find fathers aura.' She looked over at sota and saw his expression and aura going darker if it keeps up she would have to do something about it. She looked back over at the the hokage and said "Hokage sama it would be best I explain some things to you but I need your word that whatever is said in this room stays in this room." at his nod Kagome began explaining what happened on her 15 birthday.

After her explanation of the final battle and coming home she could tell he wondered if he should believe her or not so to nail it home she pulled out a scroll that had a copy of all her memories, she bite her thumb until it bleed and smeared the blood on the scroll.

Sota watched as his sister pulled out a scroll that she wouldn't let him see and narrowed his eyes at it 'I will know what is in that scroll I just have to be patient' sota thought to himself, whatever kagome was showing to this guy, this hokage buy his expressions that he could see it showed shock, awe, sadness and impress, Sota got board and moved to the windows and looked out at the village, he kept thinking about everything that happened to get here now and vowed he would kill gato, even if it killed him. He heard a gasp and looked to see the hokage and kagome back from the scroll.

Kagome looked at the hokage as he came back from the memories "now you see why my information has to be top secret hokage sama?" the third looked at her and nodded "yes, I do, don't worry what you showed me will be kept as a s class that only I and the next hokage can look at, now how about we work on getting you two set up here?" with that kagome signed paper after paper getting citizenship, and named the head of the higurashi clan, and whatever money was saved put in her bank account, by the time everything is signed and done it was late in the afternoon.

"There, now that the papers are done and all, I do have one question for you kagome." the hokage asked at her nod "are you gonna put your bother in the ninja academy?"

Kagome thought about it then looked at sota wondering if he wanted to or not, she then looked at the hokage and said "it is his choice if sota wants to join or not I will not force him to, even if i am the head of the clan." They both looked at sota and feeling there gaze, sota said "I'll join the academy and become a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves"

After sota said that Sarutobi smiled at him then looked at kagome and asked "well what about you kagome, are you gonna be a ninja as well? I understand if you don't want to I'm just wondering."

Kagome looked at Sarutobi with a amusement and misfit while thinking 'should I become a ninja, even after all i've seen and been thought' as she thought about it she said "may I give you my answer after sota graduates from the academy?"

Sarutobi smiled gently and said " of course that is no trouble at all, now that that is done." he looked thought some papers and found the one he was looking for, and said " the Higurashi compound is a little away from the others but that is because they liked there privacy and was number one clan so they got the biggest land if you like I will lead you there."

Kagome looked at the third and smiled "yes thank you Hokage sama"

Sarutobi smiled and chuckled "now no need for formality when nobody is around and its just us call me Sarutobi ok Higurashi?" Kagome laughed and said "as long as you call me kagome" he smiled "deal, so shall we go and see the compound?" Kagome noded and together all three of them went out to see the compound.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

New home and meeting naruto

As all three of them went towards the compound they kept on getting stares and mistrust gazes thrown at them witch was understandable since before they left the building Kagome and sota put there hood back on so to keep there identatey a secreat but they did now they where with the higurashi clan for there insignia on the back of there cloak.

When they got to the compound, you could tell nobody has live in it in a while the wall surrounding was eight foot high with the crescent moon on the gates with a dog and wolf howling at the moon, the third walked through the gates with the higurashi's fallowing a couple steps behind him, as they looked around they could see several buildings that where people in the clan used to live and had shops to. Once they got to the back there was a house but looked like a mansion, the bricks where dark blue while the roof was silver, the hokage stopped at the door and turned to them "this is the head of house, where your father used to live, he put some kind of jutsu on it that kept it from rotting and well preserved, here is the key to it, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask I must get back to do more paperwork." he said he then bent down and whispered something to kagome.

Kagome looked at the hokage and nodded with a small smile as the hokage put the key in her hand, then poof the hokage gone back to the tower to work on more paperwork.

Kagome opened the door to there new home and looked around with sota there was a walkway that had places for the shoes to go in, the walls were light blue in the hallway lead to living room, the living room had white walls with a couch, two love seats, a coffee table in the middle, a bookshelf to the far right, and a TV with DVD and cable there was a sliding door behind the couch that lead to back yard where there was a training ground and a pool in it, after looking at the living room, kagome and sota looked to the left where a large kitchen with a stove, two door fridge, a microwave on the counter with a tea pot, there was also a large dining table that can seat at least 20 people around it.

After looking down stares they went up stars to find a bedroom they wanted, kagome decided to take the main bedroom where it had midnight blue walls with silver stars, a king size bed in the middle of the room that had silver sheets with blue and sliver pillow cases, there where two doors one leading to a walk in closet, the other to a big bathroom with a shower stall, a big bathtub that looked it could hold ten people in it, a toilet, and a counter with two sinks with a mirror over it.

Sota found his room three doors down from kagomes room, his room had silver walls with blue flames on them, a queen size bed with dark blue sheets and silver pillow case, a desk under the window and a closet and a bathroom.

After they both put there stuff up in there rooms, Kagome was making a list of all they will need and decided they will need food, towels, regular cloths, and ninja cloths, stuff like that, kagome looked up and asked "do you wanna go look around and get the stuff we need as well as get something to eat?" sota looked at kagome and shrugged, he didn't really care as they both put there shoes on the left to the store.

As the higurashi siblings walked through the streets they knew they where being stared at buy both civilian and ninja alike, the older women looked at Kagome with envy and jealousy while the men looked at her with awe and lust. The younger girls looked at sota with lust and admiration while the boys where jealous and thinking how lucky a guy like him was walking with a girl like kagome, both siblings didn't notice as they went to stores kagome looked at sota and said " by the way the hokage you can start the academy tomorrow, that is if you want" sota looked up at her and smiled a genuine smile since they got here "yeah I don't mind maybe I'll make some friends and with this at least I'll know how to protect you and all like you protected me." Kagome smiled "should we split up and meet back at..." they both looked around then behind them at a roman shop called Ichiraku "how about there and will eat there after all the shopping, how does that sound?" sota nodded and the both went different direction.

Sota decided to go get his stuff for the academy first at a weapon shop he found and bumped into someone as they were walking out of the store for weapons, he turned "sorry about that" he said as he looked at the boy who seem to be around his age he noticed he had black spiked hair that looked like a ducks butt, black eyes, the boy was also wearing blue and black shirt and shorts with a fan on the back of the shirt, the boy glared at him and kept walking, sota went back to getting things for the academy while thinking 'what an as whole hopefully I won't see him at the academy'

Kagome was getting cloths, sheets, towels and grocery it took a while but after making sure she bought what they needed, she went back to that roman shop and saw sota wasn't back yet so she decided to wait for him inside and saved a seat for him, as she went to sit she notice that boy form before naruto she thought his name was, he was sitting by himself eating what looked liked his fifth bowl of ramen.

Kagome decided to sit next to him since the other side of her would be empty for her brother, she then looked at the boy from the corner of her eyes and could see he was a good boy but he had what looked to be a nine tail fox inside of him, she decided to talk to the hokage about it tomorrow after drooping sota off to the academy.

When sota walked it the restaurant he saw kagome sitting next to the boy that almost ran into them earlier and rolled his eyes as he could already tell his sis was going into mother mode with the boy so he sat beside her and order his food while watching the scene next to him, as they ordered there food kagome decided to talk to the boy and get to know him.

"Kon'nichiwa, i'm kagome higurashi and this is my brother sota" she said

Naruto stopped and looked at the lady as she said her name is kagome and saw kindness in her eyes no discuss or hate then he looked at the other boy sota she said his name was and he reminded him of that dobe sasuke and looked back at kagome, he smiled and said "Kon'nichiwa I'm naruto uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next hokage believe it!" Kagome giggled and smiled "I'm sure you will be, just practice and keep your dream high" naruto grinned bigger and soon they started talking about anything and everything.

After paying for there meal as well as naruto's they said goodbye and kagome told naruto to come over whenever he wanted to, naruto said he definitely will then went to the apartment to sleep to get ready for the next day at the academy.

As they got home Kagome put the grocery in the kitchen and started to make sota's lunch for tomorrow as well as make one for naruto she could tell the villagers didn't like naruto because of what was inside him and that piss her off more than she liked to admit. Maybe because it reminded her of the past of how the villagers her group saved sometimes treated inuyasha,shippo and kirara just because they were demons, she just didn't like prejudice.

After putting everything away she went upstairs and checked on sota in his room, as she opened the door she saw sota asleep and smiled before going to give him a kiss on the forehead and walked out.

Kagome went to her room, changed into her night wear and went to bed all the while thinking 'tomorrow is gonna be a long day' as soon as her head hit the pillow she pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ninja acadamy

The next morning Kagome got up and got in the shower, as the water was running down her body she thought about the little boy with yellow hair, she wondered how he got a fox demon in him when its obvious naruto is a sweet and innocent kid.

After her shower she decided to wear a navy blue strapless dress with silver trimming at the ends of the dress, as she was drying her hair she decided to where it with half of it being held up by a her silver crescent moon beret hair clip while the rest is left down, her bangs framing her face on both side.

With her hair done she put a little makeup on and went down stairs to fix her and sota some scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. As she was putting the toast in the toaster and flipping the bacon for sota since she already eaten, sota came down still sleepy and tired, "Ohayōgozaimasu sota, once you finished breakfast you should get ready and change after all today you will be going to the ninja academy" Kagome said.

Sota grunted and started to eat his breakfast while Kagome washed the dishes, as he was about to get up to change "sota please bring your plate so I can wash it" sota glared at his sister's back wondering how her and momma always knew when he was about to do something, as he put the dishes in the sink his sister said " sota after you change I made a bento box for your lunch as well as one for naruto, if you see him please give it to him" sota turned to shower and said "whatever"

After sota left to change Kagome looked up at the ceiling wondering what she should do, it would seem every day sota's soul and mind was going darker and darker, Kagome sighed and thought ' maybe a walk around the village will help me think clearly on what to do about sota and if I should be a ninja or not' with that she nodded her head and finished the dishes.

Once she put the last pan and dishes up Kagome herd the front door close and sighed knowing sota left for the academy without her, when she turned around she saw sota forgot his bento and naruto's while trying to leave and get away from her. Kagome decided to take it to them then look around the village like she planed earlier, as she grabbed the bento boxes all she could think while heading to the academy is 'well, sota's gonna be pissed but it can't be helped oh well I'll at least see naruto' with that last thought she giggled and headed for the academy.

* * *

Sota got to the class room he is assigned to, he looked at the door all the while thinking 'this is it with this I'll be able to get revenge against gato', he took a deep breath and pulled the door to the side.

Iruka Umino looked up from his lesson that he was teaching and looked to the kid in the doorway "can I help you?", sota walked up to him and handed him the note from the hokage, as the teacher read the note sota took a glance at the people in the classroom and saw half the girls making googling eyes at him and sighing a lot the boys just looked board 'oh great I'm in the same class as the blond idiot and the as whole' he thought as he saw naruto waving wildly at him while grinning like a fool and the boy from yesterday who was looking out the window, Sota glared at naruto when the teacher cleared his thought.

After Iruka read the note he cleared gaining the classes attention "class this is Sota Higurashi, he will be your new classmate, sota why don't you introduce yourself?" Sota looked at the teacher at the corner of his eyes and signed "My name is Sota Higurashi" After that he looked at the teacher with a can-I-sit down-now look.

Iruka sweat drop at the look and coughed "right well you can sit next to naruto, naruto raise your -" "no need I already know who the idiot is" sota said as he walked over to naruto who yelled "hey who you calling an idiot?!" a snort sounded on the other side of naruto who turned and yelled " who you laughing at dobe" sasuke turned his head with "mmh" naruto had a tick mark pop up and raised his fist "why I ought a...!" "SIT DOWN NARUTO!" yelled Iruka. After naruto sat down with a pout all sota thought was' this is gonna be a long day'

* * *

Kagome walked the halls of the academy looking for sota's classroom, when she got to the right door she wondered if she should knock, then shrugged and knocked.

Sota was leaning on his hand board out of his mind everything this Iruka teacher was telling them, sota already learned from his sister, he was about to go take a nap when a knock sounded at the door. As he and everyone else looked at the door wondering who it was, sota felt there chakra and aura and thought 'oh god please no' and of course the gods didn't hear his plea as his sister walked in holding two bento's and new he forgot something when he ran out this morning.

When Kagome walked in she took a glance at the kids then turned to the teacher who was tall, with brown hair, brown eyes and had a scar across his nose, kagome looked at him and bowed while saying " Ohayōgozaimasu I'm kagome higurashi, I'm sorry for interrupting but my brother forgot his lunch and I made one for naruto." Kagome stood up and looked at the teacher as he blushed while saying "o of course sota and naruto"

sota walked over to his sister while naruto ran over saying "Ohayōgozaimasu Kagome Onēsan" kagome smiled and ruffled his hair "ohayo`gozaimasu naruto here I made you and sota lunch last night" naruto took the bento not believing someone made him a lunch and smiled brightly and hugged kagome around her waist, kagome hugged naruto back while saying "now now you have class right now, if you want to become hogake your gonna have to learn and all" naruto sighed the said "ok Arigatōgozaimashita kagome onesan" then ran back to his seat while holding the bento to his chest with the biggest grin on his face.

Sota calmly walked over the his sister, took the bento from her hands and nodded, he was about to turn back when he felt kagome kiss his head then watched as she left the classroom, he went back to his seat and Iruka started the lessons back up all the while sota was thinking 'sooo boring and sooo tired'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

the walk around the village and meeting an old friend

After Kagome drooped off the bento's she decided to walk around the village to think on what she wanted to do and what to do about sota, so far no solution seems to pop up to her.

As she waking she paused as she saw a flower store called Yamanaka flower shop, kagome walked in and saw many beautiful flowers she decided to get Gardenias,red tulips,Gladiolus and iris as she went to the cash register she notice a man with long dirty blond hair, tan skin, and blue eyes, he looked up and smiled at her," hello I'm Inoichi Yamanaka how can I help you" Kagome smiled back and said "hello I would like to get these please."

As Inoichi was ringing up the young woman's order he couldn't help but analyzed her, for he has never seen her before until today, when he was looking he stopped at her eyes, he knew those eyes. He looked back at the register while casually saying "You know your eyes remind me of someone, you wouldn't happened to be related to Ken Higurashi are you?" he looked back at her after saying that and saw the shock in her expression.

Kagome couldn't help but be shocked at this man's question but then smiled a small sad smile while saying "yeah, he was my father,I'm sorry where are my manners my name is Kagome Higurashi, I thought maybe I'd take these flowers to his grave as soon as I figure out where it is." she laughed a little at the last bit and heard a chuckle from Inoichi "I figured you might be related to him because of the eyes I just didn't think you were his daughter."

"Yeah apparently nobody knows about me and my little brother sota, we just got here yesterday the only one who apparently knew about us was the third and forth hokage, by the way do you know where the cemetery is at?" kagome asked she had been meaning to ask the hokage where it is at but never got around to it.

Inoichi looked at kagome with kind and understanding eyes while saying "there is a Memorial Stone near training ground seven, there is where your father and his clan's are on it." kagome bowed "thank you so much." she stood and was about to reach for her purse to pay for the flowers, but Inoichi stopped her by shaking his head while saying "this one is on the house beside your father was one of my very good friends, so if you need anything just come to me if I'm not on missions and I'll try to help as much as I can."

Kagome smiled "thank you, I'll remember this always." after that kagome walked out to the memorial stone and found her father's name, she put the flowers on the gound and prayed, 'momma, pappa, gramps everyone please watch over sota and I' she prayed a little while more asking for guidance and strength, asking for a solution about what to do about sota.

Kagome got up and looked at the sky seeing how the sun is she would guess its almost time for the academy kids to be going home, she looked over her shoulder to the memorial stone and thought 'don't worry guys hopefully the answers will come to me' with that she flashed to the academy startling some of the parents that were already there, she chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

As the bell rang signaling the end of the academy day she looked for her brother and naruto when she spotted them coming out of the door "SOTA NARUTO!" she yelled while waving them over naruto grin and waved back while sota just sighed, when they both got over there kagome pulled both in a hug then turned them turareds home, the group never noticing the stares or whispers around them about them, especialy one stare of sasuke uchiha, he was looking at them with envious as he thought about the one man and clinched his hands, sasuke turned away with a "che" and started to walk home.

Kagome was walking between naruto and sota as she listened to them talk about there day at the academy, when they were about a mile from the Higurashi compound, kagome felt it, a demotic signature she haven't felt since going to the feudal era, looking to the right she didn't notice she stop walking just kept looking to the right feeling the aura getting closer and closer.

Naruto kept walking not noticing kagome stopped walking til he noticed she wasn't next to or talking, he looked back and saw her looking to the right of the woods, "hey kagome-nee what are you looking at?" Sota who was quiet looked back at naruto words and saw kagome with a look he hasn't seen since she got back from the past.

Both sota and naruto ran back to her and reach for there weapon when, kagome stopped them by placing her hands on there shoulder stopping them, the bushes in front of them Russel and a bloody cat came out. Kagome stood shock as she looked at the cat that haven't noticed them yet, she slowly walked forward "kirara?", the cat looked up and it's eyes widened "mew...mew!" kirara ran forward as best as she could with her injures and jumped in her friends arms purring in happiness and contempt.

Kagome opened her arms when kirara ran toward her and held her close to her chest she never thought she would see her friend from the past here of all places, "kirara what are you doing here, how did you get here?" Kirara mewed and lifted her head for kagome to see a summoning scroll attached to the neko demon's neck, she took it and saw it glow for a second, she would open it later right now her friend needed to get healed.

Kagome lifted her right hand and called her miko powers to the front and started to heal kirara's wounds, once all the wounds were held she asked "kirara do you want to come with me and be my partner like how we were in the past?" Kirara mewed and nodded her head.

Naruto couldn't stay quiet and asked "um kago-nee how do you know this weird cat and all?" Kagome smiled and said "it's a long story" after she said naruto shrugged and they continued home with a new addition to the family while Kagome thought 'wonder how everything will turn out now.'

* * *

the next chapter I'm gonna skip months and go right to when they get to hear witch team they will be on and all that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

find out the team and talking to the hokage

It's been four months since the Higurashi siblings moved to the village hidden in the leaves, Kagome was in the Kitchen cooking breakfast for sota, and naruto as she scrambled the eggs she thought about everything that happen **Flashback kagome was training in the backyard when an ANBU dropped in front of her kirara growled and hissed at him til she bumped her with the tip of her shoe, kagome looked back up at the ANBU giving him her full attiontion. **

**"Higurashi-san the hokage wants to meet you right away" at her nod he poofed out, "come on kirara lets see what he needs" "mew". Kagome got dressed in her demon slayer outfit that songo got her exept it having pink it had light blue strip she put her hair in a high ponytail and put her boots on.**

**Once she was ready she with kirara on her shoulder flash step to the hokage tower she jumped in from the window behind the hokage who didn't even notice her, "you wanted to see me hokage sama?" He jumped at her voice and had to hold in a laugh at his exprestion, ** **Hiruzen looked at kagome and smiled as he thought about someone else that can flash step he cleared his trout " Kagome I notice you were looking for a job correct?" at her nod he continued "well how about working at the hospital until sota graduates from the acadamey and you tell me if you want to be a ninja or not" as she thought about it she nodded then remembered "hiruzen sama the ANBU told me you needed to see right away please tell me this wasn't the right away part" Hiruzen paused in thought then said "um what if it was?" kagome and kirara fell anime style. "hokage-sama!" Flashback end**

Since then she has been helping at the hospital with both cilvilian and ninja alike, and have been glad that she can help people again but it just felt like something is missing in her life, but she just didn't know what.

Kagome has been training sota and naruto after picking them up at the acadamey everyday so they passed there test to become Genin when the test came for them and she went to pick them up from the acadamey she couldn't forget the look on naruto's face when apparently he failed.

**Flashback Kagome just got to the acadamey to see all the kids got there head band and looked for sota and naruto, as she looked around she spotted them by the tree with naruto sitting on the swing wearing the most heart broken depression expression she has ever seen. "hey what happen guys?" it was sota who answered "the loser didn't pass the test to make a clone jutsu" "sota stop calling naruto that and naruto what did sota mean you didn't pass the test, we train on that with other jutsu's for months" naruto looked so sad and depressed when he explained what happen "I know nee-chan but mizuki sensi said there was something wrong with them so I didn't pass"**

**Kagome looked at naruto with a thoughtful expression "naruto what did he say was wrong with them" naruto shruged " he said one arm looked shorter than the other" "WHAT?! that is the most stupidest most idiotic thing I have ever heard!" even sota agreed with his sis on that one they both thought something wasn't right. Flashback end**

After that kagome took him out to Ichiraku to cheer him up, after eating they went there separate ways, it wasn't tell later on the night when sota was asleep that all ninja were called and even though she hasn't decided to become a ninja or not yet she was also called to the hokage.

When she found out what naruto did she thought she might strangle him, what in the world was he thinking taking the forbidden scroll from the hokage, but the more she thought about it the more she knew something didn't seem right, when she found naruto him and his shadow clones beat that no good mizuki to a pulp and although she wanted to beat him up to she knew they need to go to the tower and return the forbidden scroll.

After hitting naruto upside the head and scolding him and then healing Iruka they went to tower with mizuki and returned the scroll as well as turn mizuki in.

Kagome put the food on the table just as the front door open and sota came down in his favorit shirt with the Higurashi clan sign on the back, with blue shorts, as they all sat down to eat breakfast they talked about who will there teacher will be, well naruto talked while kagome answered in between bits and sota just ignored them.

After they were done kagome walked them to the acadamey with kirara on her shoulder and gave them both a hug she said"good luck you two and let me know what team your on and who your Sensei is k" "don't worry kagome-nee whatever team I'm on I know I'll be the best because I'm gonna be hokage on day believe it!" naruto exclaim with a grin, sota just rolled his eyes and gave his sister a hug then walked in the school with naruto trailing behind.

Sota walked in and sat down in his ordinary seat and waited for his Sensei to come in to tell them what there team was, as he sat at his desk the door to the classroom banged open "I WIN!" "NO YOU DIDN'T BILLBOARD BROW" "WHAT YOU SAY INOPIG" "YOU HERD ME"

Sota sighed internally as he heard the two most anoying people he had unfortunate of meeting, as he looked over to naruto he saw the love sick look on the idiots face and rolled his eyes, then looked straight ahead again.

Naruto was staring at sakura in longing and love he notice her looking over his way and blushed and thought 'she must like me now with the headband' as sakura walked over he was about to say hi when she shoved him over to get to sasuke and sota.

naruto looked at the scene in front of him on the floor while thinking 'what does dobe have that I don't?' He then jumped up on the desk in front of of sasuke completely missing when sakura said hi to sota as well not just sasuke.

naruto glared at sasuke bent over on the desk while sasuke glared back at him while saying "what you staring at baka?" the two glared at each other if you looked closely you could see sparks flying at each other when it happened.

A boy in front them was talking to his friend laughed and lend back " ha ha no way did he...oh sorry about..." everyone in the room froze at what they saw, when the boy lend back he accidentally hit naruto making him lean forward towards sasuke and kiss him.

When it finally re gestured to the to lip locked they pulled apart gagging and cursing, 'I can't believed my first kiss was stolen from the baka' sasuke thought 'NOOOOOO it was supposed to be sakura not dobe!' naurto thought.

Sota on the other hand banged his head on the desk while laughing hysterically on the inside though his face didn't show it. The girls went berserk and where about to attack naruto for stealing sasuke's kiss when there sensei came in.

"QUIET!" Iruka yelled "now I'll be calling who your teams are so listen up" Sota was thinking about what he should train next when "team 7, Naruto Uzamaki Sakura Hauno" Naruto stood with a yell while sakura glomed "sasuke uchiha" the rolls reversed "and sota higurashi, team eight" "SENSEI!" Iruka sighed while thinking 'stay calm stay calm' "yes sakura" "why does team 7 have four people when it's supposed to be a three man squad I mean me sasuke and sota can be a team but why is he in it?!" sakura yelled while pointing at naruto. Iruka sighed and explained "because of the odd number of people that graduated one team needed to have four man squad and we put the teams together buy the highest grades and the lowest" "so me and sasuke are the highest?" sakura asked while looking hopeful but that hope got crashed buy what sensei said next "no you are the lowest, sasuke and sota where the highest and surprisingly naruto came in second to them, you on the other hand sakura came in last you need to work on your ninjutsu more" everybody laughed as sakura sat down.

Kagome was meditating while feeling the flow of her miko and chakra when there was a knock on the door. She went to the door and saw the hokage there, "hello hokage-sama please come in would you like some tea?"

the Hokage smiled while sitting in the dinning table while petting kirara as kagome made tea for them, once it was done and poured kagome had to ask "Hiruzen-sama, I have to ask why does naruto have a kitsune yokai in him" Hiruzen sighed and explain about the yokai attack and what the fourth did by the time he was done he had an angry thoughtful miko on his hands.

Kagome was mad no not mad pissed she wanted to beat the fourth for putting the kitsune in his own son but at the same time she understood he had no choice but to do it, she sighed and calmed her anger down while she thought about it, she told the hokage how kitsune demon don't usually attack people unless threaten or there pack was threaten so it didn't make any since.

As Hiruzen thought about what it, he had to ask "do you think someone was controlling the fox demon then?" kagome nodded "I do but what I don't understand is how they would be able to control the demon for they are not weak minded that easily" they both thought about it for a minute when kagome sighed and said "anyway Hiruzen that is not why you are here is it" he sighed "no, that is not why I'm here" kagome turned her head to the side curious about what the third wanted.

He looked at the young woman before him as he thought once again about his dissection and smile as he new he was making the right choice, "Kagome there are a few things I would like to ask you" at her nod he took a deep breath "kagome would you mind taking naruto and sasuke in your home and raising them to be fine young shinobi as you know about naruto I should tell you about sasuke and maybe then you will understand why I'm asking this to you." so he told her about the uchiha massacre about how his older bother did it and how he still doesn't know why itatchi did it.

Kagome looked at the third in sadness and understanding she knew perfectly well why he wanted her to take in trough's kids as well as why she was the one being asked to because of how she didn't care who or what they are but what she doesn't understand is why the third is tell her all this when they should be classified.

"hokage-sama why are you telling me all this when they should be classified" she asked the third smirked and said "the reason is because I would like to take you under my wing and train you that is if you decide to be a ninja" kagome sighed and walked over to the window "there is something I should tell you before I tell you my decision" at his nod kagome took a deep breath "as you probably have notice sota is going darker in his soul as well as his mind, if it continues he will turn into a dark monk" "what happens if he turns into a dark monk?" Kagome looked at him in the eyes with seriousness "if he becomes a dark monk nothing will stop him from hurting everyone ninja and non-ninja, dark monks and dark priestess will not stop they will do anything and everything for there own twisted pleasure." the third looked at kagome and had to ask "and how does one stop a dark miko/ monk" kagome turned to look out the while she answered "the only way to stop a dark monk/miko is for a light miko or monk to either bind there powers or to kill them"

the hokage looked shock and horror "is there no other way?" Kagome turned and looked at him with such sadness and anguish that is broke his heart a little "no as you saw from my memories it is the only way but I'm looking for an alternative so far nothing" "what will you do if sota does turn into a dark monk" with a same look she said "I will do what I must to protect the village even if it kills me"

the hokage saw she would kill sota if it gets to that point, he shuddered and hoped it don't come to past Kirara mewed in sadness and understanding as she stood and rubbed her head against kagome's hand in attempt to comfort. "anyways that is not all I wanted to say I would like for you to train under me that is if you decided to become a ninja of the leaves" kagome was shocked and had to ask "why, no offense hokage-sama but why do you want to train me" he looked at her with amusement and kind eye's "even though you went through so much already you have the potential to do more, so what do you say will you become a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves?"

Kagome thought about about the pro's and con's of this offer and looked at the hokage while saying "I..."


	9. Chapter 9

I thought I'd let you know that I did not put the part where they fought kakashi and became a team because I just didn't want to lol hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Team meets there Sensei and there first mission outside the village**

Team seven were the only ones waiting on there Sensei in the classroom as everyone else had already gone with there sensei's, "aaaah, where is he everyone else had already gone" naruto yelled. Sota and sasuke were sitting at there desk, sakura was trying to talk to them while naruto was walking back and forth.

"naruto do you really think that will work" sota exclaim they all watched as naruto stuck an eraser between the door as he snickered "NARUTO STOP THAT!" sakura yelled "baka do you really think a **Jounin** is gonna fall for that" sasuke said.

A hand went between the doorjamb everyone held there breath as the door slowly opened, silver hair popped in first fallowed by the eraser falling on it. Naruto started laughing his but off, "sorry sensei it was naruto's idea" sakura said trying not to get in trouble while thinking 'cha nice one!' sasuke and sota both sweat drop at the prank actually working.

The jounin picked up the eraser and put it back, he had silver hair that spiked up to the right, he was 5 foot 9 inches tall, he wore a mask that covered half of his face with his headband over his left eye, he put his hand on his chin "hmmmmm...my first impersonation on you is I don't like you" everyone doped there head, "meet me on the roof" he poofed out while everyone else walked to the roof..

"now that everyone is here, why don't introduce yourselves" everyone looked at each other in confusion, sakura raised her hand while saying "ummm, sensei what are we supposed to say?" he shrugged "likes, dislikes, your hobbies, and what your future dreams are" "could you give us example" she asked.

He sighed "alright my name is kakashi hatake my likes and dislikes are none of your business, hobbies I have lots of hobbies, my future dreams never really thought about it" 'all we learned is his name' they thought with a sweat drop, "how about you" he pointed at naruto "yosh my name is naruto uzumaki I like ramen and anything kagome-nee cooks, I like all kinds of ramen, I like pranking and training with kagome-nee and sota, I don't like the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen and waiting for it to get done, my future dream is to become the feature hokage believe it" he exclaimed, 'interesting, I wonder who this kagome is' kakashi thought "you next" "my name is sakura I like giggle who I like is giggle my dream is squeal giggle" "and what do you hate?" "NARUTO" naruto dropped his head in depression, kakashi thought 'ah fan girls how I miss you not' "next" "my name is sasuke uchiha I don't like anything I hate fan girls, I have many hobbies, my future dream is to restore my clan and prove my brother innocent" sasuke knew everyone was shocked by what he said but ever since he moved in the Higurashi compound by the hokage's order.

he started to really think about what happened to his clan and after talking to kagome the other night **Flashback sasuke looked at the compound he will be living at for now on, as he was about to knock on the door it flew open to reveal naruto, he glared while thinking 'what is the baka doing here' "hey it's sasuke, what are you doing here dobe?" a tick mark appeared on his head as he was about to beat the idiot a beautiful woman apperd behind naruto "now naruto be nice I'll explain everything at dinner, why don't you go out back and practice with sota" once naruto was gone the woman opened the door more "hello sasuke, I'm kagome why don't you find a room you want then if you want you can come out back and train with us" **

**Sasuke nodded and went upstairs to pick a room, after he picked his room (witch was nexted to sota's and across from naruto's) he went down stairs to the back screen and back porch to see his new teammates pratacing moves he has never seen before, "they are good are they not" he jump at kagomes voice but pretended to not notice he "hm" but was also thinking 'how the hell did she sneak up on him' he thought she was a cavilian.**

**Kagome stood next to sasuke watching the pair pratice demon slayer moves, after a while she said " you know, the hokage told me about your clan and who did it" sasuke didn't say or do anything to indacate that he heard her but honestly he was listening to what she would say about it.**

"**I know you probably want revenge against your brother, you remind me of a friend of mind and his half brother who I used to be in love with, his name was inuyasha and he was a lot like naruto loud, brash, and just heads in first than thinking, his father died when he was born and his mother a few years later all he had was his older half brother who blamed inuyasha for there father's death, even though they were brothers the older never took inuyasha in and always tried to kill him." sasuke looked at her at that one in shock but she didn't notice just continued with the story "threw the years they would always fight, inuyasha thinking his brother was out for his life when really his brother was training him to be stronger, his brother knew that inuyaha wouldn't listen to him had he just told him he wanted to train him, for you see inuyasha's brother never really hated him he was just upset about what happen to their father that he put the blame on inuyasha when he shouldn't have,what I'm trying to say sasuke is that not everything is what it seems, itatchi may have killed your clan but he may have done it beacause they became a threat to the village or he may not have had a choice in it but there is something you need to consider sasuke" Kagome looked at sasuke to see she had his attention "Itachi left you alive a stone cold killer wouldn't have done that they would of killed all and leave none alive, my advice is to look for the truth and look for the real person resposable for your clans death and making itatchi the one to do it" **

**sasuke thought about what she said and couldn't help but ask "why do you care so much" kagome looked up at the sky while saying "I just do sasuke and I hope you know that you can come to me about anything and I won't say a word" "do you really think Itatchi only done what he did because somebody blackmailed him to or threaten him?" Kagome looked at him then and got down on her knees looking staight in his eyes while kirara jumped on sasuke's shoulder and rubed her cheack against his cheack in comfort "I don't know sasuke but I do know is that I will help you find the truth, so what is your decition?"**

**he looked down and thought about it, he then glanced at kirara "mew" he then looked up at Kagome in the eye with new determanation "I will restore my clan and clear Itatchi's name by finding the truth" kagome smiled and pulled sasuke into a hug saprising him nobody besides his mom ever huged him and he found that he missed this, sasuke clung to kagome as he cried, **

**he felt that a berdun has been lifted from his shoulders, that night they had dinner kagome explaind that him and naruto they will be living with them from now naruto was happy and exited sasuke had a genuan smile and sota well he was pissed, after dinner they went to bed as sasuke layed there he felt lighter than he had in a long time and grinned for the first time in a long time. Flaskback end.**

Sasuke came out of the memeries and notice eveyone looking at him, sakura in admariation and love, sota in hate and naruto in understanding. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and humed, he then looked at the last one "and the last" "my name is sota Higurashi I like training I don't like fan girls I have a lot of hobbies and my feauture dream is not a dream but a promise I made a long time ago to kill a man named gato that murdered my mother and grandfather" he said with such darkness and hate that sasuke and naruto who where sitting next to him flinched and scooted away a bit from him even sakura had flinched and had fear in her eyes.

Kakashi nerrowed his eye at Sota for he had also heard the tone he used, he remember the talk he had with the hokage about sota **Flashback kakashi was walking through the village thinking about the team he would be testing in a few days when a badger abu jumped in front of him " the hokage needs to talk to you" with that he was gone, Kakashi sighed then poofed over to the hokage office he knocked the door to the office and herd *come in***

**Kakashi walked in and took a seat in front of the third's desk waiting for him to get done with whatever paperwork that he was doing, once he was done he looked at kakashi then sighed "kakashi the reason I asked you here is becouse of one of the student that you will be testing" the hokage then explained about Sota and what will happen if he went dark.**

**Kakashi thought about the information the third gave him about one of his maybe students and he had to ask "hokage-sama how do you expect me to stop him if he does become a dark monk?" the third said "you won't someone else will just keep an eye on him and report any and all he does" End flashback **'I'll have to keep my eye on him' he thought as he looked at the four before him 'so I have two dreamers a fan girl and a boy out for revenge, this is going to be a interesting team' he thought with a grin.

"well now that, that is out of the way tomorrow you start your first mission" "what is the mission" naruto asked "it's a survival mission, to see if you are worthy of becoming ninja" kakashi said "but we already passed to become ninja" sakura said

Kakashi chuckled darkly "what's so funny" sota asked "if I told you, you wouldn't like it" at there stare he shrugged "very well, even though you passed the acadamey, you still have to pass the test your sensei puts you through if you don't then you fail and get sent back to the acadamey" after he said that they all had shock faces while they where thinking 'cha I can't fail I'll be separated from sasuke and sota this is a trail of love' sakura thought, 'I can't fail I have to get my revenge on gato' sota thought, 'I can't fail I have to be hokage' thought naruto, 'I can't fail I have to restore my clan and clear Itatchi' sasuke thought

As Kakashi saw there determination he smirk and said "tomorrow I want you all to meet at training ground seven at five a clock, oh and don't eat breakfast" "why not" sakura asked he chuckled darkly and said "because if you do you'll puck" with that he proofed out.

* * *

"are you in potion?"

"I'm in A potion"

"I'm in C potion"

"yosh I'm in D potion"

"sigh I'm in B potion"

"good do you see the target?" Team seven were waiting in there potions watching the fire camp they made that was cooking fish, the bushes on the right rustled and a cat popped out, it looked left then right to see if anybody was around, then it walked to the fire and started to eat the fish.

Naruto slowly walked up behind the cat and made a grabbed for it, "ah hah got you!" the cat glared at him then started scratching his face, naruto drooped the cat and whimpered about his hurt face, before the cat could get away Sota jumped in front of it and stilled, the cat tilted it's head to one side then the other before it slowly walked toward him and started to rub against him.

Sota sighed then glared at the cat before sakura picked it up then started to pet it, "before you give the cat anymore attention do you see the bow on the ear?" sauske looked at the ear and replayed in the ear peace "yes" "good work team meet at the tower operation find lost cat a successes."

"OOOOH HONEY BUM MOMMY MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" the client said as she hugged the cat to her, 'that's why the cat ran away' team seven thought with a sweat drop as the client paid for there serves and walked out of the office, Iruka then started listing some other D rank missions until "AHHH, no hokage-sama I'm tired of these boring missions I want a different one how am I supposed to become hokage with these lame jobs" naruto shouted as he dropped to the floor sitting with his legs crossed 'was wondering how long it was gonna last til he snapped' thought the hokage, kakashi, sasuke, and sota.

"NARUTO show some respect to the hokage!" Iruka yelled "no it's alright I'm used to it" Hiruzen said with a smile then as he looked at naruto sakura was punching him in the head while saying "naruto we are only Genin, we just graduated from the ninja academy of course the hokage isn't going" "naruto is right" sasuke said which surprised everyone in the room, Sota sighed and said "I agree with the idiot" "o oh ok sasuke-kun sota-kun" sakura said.

"look I'm not some prankster anymore I'm a ninja now" naruto exclaim then he started to pout, the hokage looked at each of them, making them shift uncontrollably he then looked at kakashi and asked "do you think they are ready kakashi?" "I think that they need to show what they can do,so yes I think they are ready"

After kakashi said that the hokage smiled and said "very well I will give you a C rank mission, you will be bodyguards. Naruto was excited and asked "really, who,who is it? Is it a noble man or maybe a princess?!"

the hokage chuckled the said "you can come in now" the door behind the team opened and a old man came in swaying with a beer in hand, he took one look at them and sneered "these are the people that is supposed to protect me, a bunch of snot nose kids and one of them that's a blond shrimp"

naruto was about to laugh until he realized the guy was talking about him, the old man sighed then said "I'm Tazuna the bridge builder" the hokage cleared his throat "there will be one more person that will join you on the mission, they will be in a cloak covering there face and body, they will meet you at the gate, you are dismissed" with that everyone left with the hokage smiling 'I wonder how you team seven will take to the person joining you on this mission especially who it is' he thought with a chuckle


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**the journey to the waves and surprises **

As the team were meeting up at the gate so far it was just kakashi and Tazuna next to arrive was sakura then the last to arrive where Sota, Sasuke and Naruto, as the team were waiting for the person the hokage assigned to help them, tazuna was looking around nervously as sakura was trying to talk to sasuke and sota, naruto was asleep and kakashi was reading is favorite book icha icha paradise.

"you sure these kids can do this" tazuna asked "don't worry I'm a jounin and the other person well I don't know much of but the hokage is sending them with us so then they must be skilled to, speaking of witch there they are" kakashi said and everyone looked at the figure walking toward them, they were covered from head to toe in a cloak so they couldn't tell if this person was male or female once they where in front of kakashi they handed him a scroll.

Kakashi read the scroll then put it away, "alright team lets go" he said, naruto was not gonna let it slide though and had to ask "chotto chotto Kakashi Sensei what did the scroll say" kakashi looked up from his book and saw that his team was curious, Kakashi sighed "it was a note saying not to bother are friend here they are here to help if it gets to that point and if they want to reveal themselves it is there choice understood" the team nodded and they were off.

The six of them have been walking for a bit with naruto and sakura doing all the talking and sasuke and sota both silently listening to them talk or should we say arguing, as the team walked on kakashi and there friend noticed a pond in the middle of the road, they looked at each other and nodded then did a substituted Jutsu before hidding in the woods while there replacement fallowed the rest.

The team where walking a little ahead when chains wrapped around kakashi and the cloaked figure, "two down" the enemy ninja they then pulled the chains and cut kakashi and the cloak figure to pieces leaving the others in shock, then one of them was in front on naruto "three down" sota got in front of naruto blocking the attack while sasuke kicked the ninja trying to attack from behind, before things could go further kakashi had knocked one of the enimey ninja in the head rendering him unconscious while the cloaked figure punched the ninja in front of naruto and sota then kicked them in the stomach, as they to fell unconscious

kakashi sensei!

Kaka sensei

mh

…..

Kakashi looked up after he and the clocked figure tied the ninjas to the tree "yo" he said once they where secured kakashi and there friend walked up to the others "good job sakura, sota, sasuke you guys did good protecting the client, naruto I didn't think you would freeze up like that"

Naruto looked down in shame as he clench his fist just as he was about to cry a hand landed on top of his head, shocked naruto looked up to see it was the cloaked figure. He smiled in thanks and they nodded there head.

Kakashi noticed the interaction but didn't do anything about it, "Tazuna, these ninja's where after you weren't they I noticed this when they were attacking and usually missions like this would be classified as B rank not C also naruto was injured and there claws had poison in them" tazuna sighed "your right and I will explain it all if you all are willing to still take this job or not" sakura looked at both adults and had to voice out "um, well you heard kakashi sensie and plus we should probably head back I mean naruto is hurt and " before sakura could finish naruto took his kunai out and stabbed his wound making the poison come out and rendering everyone in shock 0_0.

Naruto glared at everyone while saying "I will not give up on this mission, I will continue on and win that is my ninja way." kakashi's eye widen then he smiled "naruto as much as that speech was moving and all, it was good that you got the poison out but if we don't stop the bleeding you'll die of blood lost" Naruto blinked once then twice while everyone else waited for it

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO I DON'T WANNA DIE!" naruto yelled while running around waving his arms around,sota sighed then grabbed naruto's injured hand and started to heal it but what he didn't see but others did was that his monk powers where dark blue almost black, kakashi narrowed his eye at it 'differently need to keep an eye on him' he thought while saying "alright since naruto is healed I guess we should head out" Tazuna looked at them in shock and had to ask "your willing to keep on going, even though I lied to you, why?" kakashi looked at him in the eye's and said "well you heard naruto and I know the others want to continue even if they won't say it"

Sota, Sasuke and sakura looked at tazuna and nodded stating they agreed as well with that everyone continued on forgetting there cloaked friend who went to the woods and told there partner to keep following at a distance unless its real danger. With that the cloak figure caught up with the traveling group and continued on.

As the group continued on they meet a man with a boat who was waiting for them they got in and started going across, kakashi looked at Tanzua and said "alright tanzua I think you owe us an explanation" Tanzua sighed and explain how he is a bridge builder and how they were a very poor village once he was done explaining why he was building the bridge Naruto asked "chotto who is this guy that is threatening you and your coworkers" Tanzua sighed and said "Gato he is the one that doesn't want the bridged build"

After he said that team seven looked at sota as he went stiff, sota started to shake form anger and rage as he thought "finally, mamma,grampa I get to avenge you and kill the man who hurt you"

while everyone was looking at sota the hooded figure was about to knock sota out because his aura started turning black and in waves when kakashi cleared his thought saying "well we will know more later right now we need to stay focus alright team" he gave them a closed eye smile but it was enough for sota to stop shaking.

Once they made it to the land they journey onward, naruto was looking around peronioed when the bushes to left rustled, naruto thew a kunai at it. "Naruto what are you doing" yelled sakura "there is something in the bushes I swear" naruto exclaimed, sota rolled his eyes while walking past them to the bushes with his own kitana in his hands just in case, he pulled it to the sighed and blink.

Naruto walked over when sota didn't attacked and wonder why when he saw a bunny cowering in fear, he felt guilty and said " ah man sorry little guy didn't mean to scare you" he picked it up and showed everyone what it was.

Kakashi and the hooded figure stiffen both thinking 'that's a snow bunny it shouldn't be here' sota stiffened as he felt something coming at them fast "duck!" sota yelled while pushing naruto and sakura down to the ground, a sword flew centimeters past there head and hit a tree, they heard a chuckle when a man with his face wrapped in bandages walked out "inpreaseve didn't think any of you was gonna be able to doge my sword" he said while hold the big sword on his shoulder "ah I thought I recognized you, you are known as one of the swordsmen of the mest the one they call a demon Zabuza" kakashi said zabuza looked at kakashi and smirked while saying " and you are kakashi hatake also known as the copy nin for coping a thousand jitsu and owner of the sharingan"

Sasuke looked at kakashi in shocked thinking 'was he in on the uchiha massacre?' all of a sudden fog started to cover them "everyone formation protect the client" kakashi yelled everyone cerculed the builder while kakashi and the hooded figure stood in front of them, zabuza started talking about the major points to instantly kill trying to distract them.

"Don't worry, I won't let my comrades die" kakashi exclaimed then turned to them with a eye closed smile and said " I promise" that seemed to calm them a little, "we'll see about that" zabuza said appearing in the middle of the protected group with his sword drawn but before he could kill the builder the hooded figure appeared with there kitana blocking the attack "oooohhhh what do we have here" Zabuza said,

zabuza grunted in surprise as the hooded figure started to push his sword back, he jumped away but the hooded figure was behind him before he could his footing, 'so fast' everyone thought, the hooded figure kicked zabuza in the middle of his back sending him to the trees, while zabuza was trying to get back up the hooded figure took a fan out and blew all the fog away.

Zabuza glared at the hooded figure and thought 'I don't who it is but I will find out' with that thought zabuza started to attack the hooded figure, everyone else watched in shock and awe as they both seem to blur because of how fast they where going, zabuza was giving his all when he saw the open he needed "let me see your face!" zabuza yelled as his sword made contact with the hood and ripped it.

What everyone saw shocked them there before them was a woman wearing a black leather sleeveless vest with a white spaghetti strap top under neath both stooping above her belle button with what looked like black leather shorts/skirt with a piece of material long in the back, her shoes where knee high black leather boots, she also wore finger open black gloves. (think of final fantasy tifa outfit the black one)

When they looked to a her face naruto, sota, and sasuke all screamed out in shock,

"KAGOME?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**kagome vs zabuza**

Kagome glared at zabuza, ignoring the others as they face off, "Kirara protect the client" she said "ooh so you think you can beat me just by yourself girly? I must admit you are good woman but you won't be able to defeat me" Zabuza said as he brought his sword above his head to make a killing strike, when it was stopped by a sword twice as large if not larger than his own, he couldn't help wonder how she was able to weld it.

Kagome kept her eyes on her opponent as she put her miko powers in her bracelet where her weapons form the feudal era are when he was about to strike, she made Tessaiga grow to its original size and stop his attack as she looked at her opponent in the eyes she said "don't think to underestimate me." she then closed her eyes and focused her miko powers and chakra in her eye's 'priestess_ eye's_"

Zabuza's eyes widen when the woman open her eyes he had never seen eye's like hers, Kagome then pushed zabuza's back and swinged tessaiga at him, zabuza dodged the attacked barley feeling the sword graze his neck, the battle was tough, no matter how much zabuza attacked this girl she seemed to be one step ahead of him though he had to admit he held a little respect to her as she was matching him in every attack but he could also can tell she was holding back.

Team seven watched in awe as kagome fought zabuza, it was like she was dancing as she fought, they could tell zabuza was tiring out but it seemed like she still had energy to go on for days, Kakashi watched with wide eyes as this kagome woman fought zabuza on a whole different level, like zabuza he could tell she was holding back he felt his chest tighten every time zabuza came close to hitting her but then it would loosen when he would miss 'what is this feeling' kakashi wondered.

Kagome blocked zabuza then jumped in the air and did a roundhouse kick her foot connecting with the side of his head sending him flying into the river, zabuza rose from the river when he felt her sward against his neck "it's over" she said zabuza laughed "really" kagome narrowed her eyes and nicked his neck only for it to splash in the water, she felt his sword at her neck "now its over" zabuza said only to narrow his eyes and cut her, the water clone splashed back into the water.

Kagome jumped up from the water about to attack only to feel heavy "why is the water heavy?" she thought, "suiro no Jutsu!" kagome's eyes widen as she found herself trap in an orb of water zabuza smirked at her "not so tough now are you" he said

"Kagome!" team seven yelled as they saw her trapped, kakashi's eye widen and just as he was about to attack zabuza team seven and zabuza heard her start to laugh and looked, zabuza glared "what you laughing about" he asked irritably kagome stop and looked at him smugly "do you really think this will stop me from kicking your ass?" she asked as she called her miko powers to the surface and cover her in a pink dome Zabuza's eye's widen as kagome pushed forward breaking with water trap and punching him in the face.

Zabuza got up shaking his head and started to do a jutsu kagome stood up and started the same jutsu at the same speed as him "suiryudan no jutsu" they said "IMPOSSIBLE!" zabuza yelled both water dragons came up but kagome's was bigger and pink to zabuza's own smaller dragon, both dragons attacked kagome's dragon over whelmed the other and killed it as both jutsu's dispelled kagome punch zabuza in the stomach sending him flying above team seven's head and into a tree, zabuza was trying to get up when a sword was thrust in his face "any last words?" kagome asked before zabuza can say anything a needle struck the side of his neck,

"thank you for your help" Kagome looked up and saw a boy with a hunter nin mask, she narrowed her eyes at him, just as she was about to ask him what he wanted when Naruto beat her to it, "oi who are you and what do you want" kagome answered for him though "he is a hunter nin they look for ninja's who have gone rouge" the hunter nin nodded while saying "that is correct I have been looking for him for a while now" kagome kept her eyes on the boy while saying "kakashi can you please check him and make sure he is dead"

Kakashi blinked then said "a ah" he then leaned down and checked to see if there was a pulse and found none, "he is dead" kakashi said the hunter nin jumped down and grabbed zabuza "thank you once again" he said then with a poof they were gone, kagome deactivated her eyes and sighed. She then turned to the group with a smile but was tackled to the ground by a blur of yellow and black hair who were yelling out

"kagome nee"

"kagome-san"

kagome giggled as they hugged her, as they got off her a gloved hand came into her line of view to help her up as she look up she saw it was kakashi who smiled at her kagome blushed a little while taking his hand to stand up, "that was impressive battle against zabuza" kakashi said before kagome could comment on what he said sota got in between them glaring at his sister while he said/demanded "what are you doing here"

Kagome sighed as she saw sota's aura increased in turning black and dark, she kept her face expressionless while saying "the hokage thought it would be good if I tag along in this mission" she didn't tell them that is was also so she could watch over sota,

"that was so cool kagome nee, can you teach me that ha ha can you?" Naruto asked kagome turned to him and said while smiling "I'm sorry Naruto but unless the hokage says it's ok I can't" Naruto's shoulders dropped a little at that but nodded in understanding while thinking "the old man will not have a moments peace until he says yes" Kagome saw the look on Naruto's face that she has seen plenty on shippo's when he was about to start trouble, "Naruto I don't know what you are thinking about doing but what ever it is don't because if I hear you did something to annoy the hokage I will not go easy on you understand" she said while narrowing her eyes.

Naruto paled and gulped nodded raptly while saying "yes mam!" sasuke snickered as he remembered what happened the last time Naruto annoyed the hokage she made him train nonstop while wearing a bright pink tutu that said in the I'm a pretty ninja, he will never forget that day he also took a picture of it for blackmail.

Tazuna cleared his trout "we should go you guy are more than welcome to stay at my house after all you are doing for me" kagome smiled at him "thank you we appreciate it" she said as kirara jump on her shoulder, together they went to his home.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update moved to a new place and with work I've been really busy I'll try to update as much as I can. thank you for the reviews keep them coming please hope you like the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

meeting Inari

By late evening Team seven arrived at Tazuna's house his daughter Tsunami showed them where they will be sleeping, after putting there stuff in the rooms they gathered around the table to eat dinner.

As naruto and sakura chatted Sasuke and sota where calmly eating, kakashi kept glancing over at kagome trying to figure her out as she was nothing like the other Kunoichi in the village, he new she was brave and can fight but she also had this vibe that spoke of calm, weary like she had been in war already and lived while losing so much, plus she didn't try to throw herself at him or try to flirt with him witch was a relief but then if it was why did he feel a little put out.

Kagome knew kakashi was looking at her she could feel it she was getting a little annoyed about it, if he wanted something he should just ask already and be done with it. She knew he was probable confused because she wasn't head over heels obsessed with him like the other women in the village but she wasn't going to go to that level she had more respect for herself than that plus with everything that happened with inuyasha she was weary of men.

"is there something I can help you with kakashi" kagome asked kakashi jumped barely noticeable before replaying "no I was just wondering why you agreed to go on this mission" "the hokage asked me to go I agreed to help if the mission becomes to hard or life threatening for your team" she replayed

naruto and the others looked back and forth at them as they talked "well I'm glad you came kagome nee its awesome seeing how you kicked that zabuza's butt" naruto exclaimed kagome put her chopsticks down as she said "yeah about zabuza he is still alive" "WHAT?!" everyone besides kakashi yelled

"hunter nin don't take the whole body they only take the head of the rouge ninja and burn the body" kakashi explain team seven looked nervous "don't worry your training will start tomorrow" kakashi said.

"Why bother?" everyone looked at the entrance to the living room where a boy about eight years old with black spiked hair dark eyes. "inari" tazuna said "grandpa!" inari yelled as he ran to him and gave him a hug.

"what did you say?" naruto asked making sure his hearing was still working Inari looked at naruto "i said why bother training your just going to lose and die anyway" "INARI!" tazuna and Tsunami yelled, inari looked at them and ran out of the room "why that-" naruto said while struggling against sakura he got sakura off of him and ran off after him.

Naruto walked down the hallway looking for the brat when he heard the sound of sniffling, he found inari in his room and he was about to go in and yell at the punk when he saw inari looking at a frame crying sniff sniff "papa" naruto felt bad so turned and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Training

The next morning team seven was lead by kakashi into the forest, "So,now training begins" kakashi said naruto all excited yelled "yes sir" as kakashi started to explain the basic chakra to the team, Kagome was watching leaning against a tree with humor in her eyes 'can't wait for them to surprise the others' she thought.

As kakashi showed them how to clime a tree he threw four kunai and said "now practice climbing the tree and mark how high you got with the kunai" as the team started kakashi puled his book out and was about to read "this is easy" kakashi and kagome looked and saw sakura sitting on the first tree branch smiling "good job sakura but where are..."

"oi up here!"

all three looked up and saw sota, sasuke, and naruto all on the highest branches while still being seen by the others, naruto with a big grin, sasuke with a smirk, and sota with a board look.

kakashi and sakura's eyes widen as they saw how high they where, kakashi was about to ask how when sasuke answered before he could, "kagome sama already teached this to us months ago"

everyone looked at the miko only to see a smug smirk on her face with her eyes laughing "alright boys start your other training" kagome said, the boys jumped down from there trees and caught the weapons kagome threw at them and started to attack one another practicing with kagome watching with sharp eyes.

Kakashi and sakura both watch as the boys where doing moves that neither has ever seen before, both wondering where they learned it,but kakashi suspected it was from kagome.

As sota went to attack naruto with his back turned something in him started to grow, sota wasn't paying attention to his surrounding to caught up in trying to figure out what was going on with him when he felt he was being restrained. he was going to attack who ever it was when he heard "enough sota go back to the house now"

kagome saw what was happening as soon as sota went to attack naruto she saw his aura, chakra and monk powers becoming black and evil, his staff became a spear rapped in black before it could stab naruto kagome put a berrior around him and sasuke, she then grabbed sota and started pushing her miko powers into him trying to contain it.

Once she felt it will hold for now she commanded "enough sota go back to the house now" sota pushed her off him and stomped off to the house, kakashi also saw what was about to happen as well and before he could stop sota kagome already did.

Kakashi could see hurt in her eyes when sota pushed her off but it was gone as soon as it appeared, he looked at the rest of the team and said "that's enough training for today go rest at the house kagome san and I will be there shortly".

Team seven walked to the house with naruto and sasuke bickering back and forth while sakura tried to intervene, once he knew they where far enough away he jumped down and walked over to kagome, he wasn't known for comforting women but he was gonna try.

Slowly he put his left arm around her and pulled her to his chest with his right hand he slowly rubbed her back while asking "you ok?"

Kagome slowly took a deep breath breathing in kakashi sent 'he smells nice, whoa back up can't go there not again not after' with a mind shake she pulled back while saying "not really but I have to be"

"why"

kagome sighed "because while I was busy with something important away from home our family was murdered I feel like I failed him and that I should be there for him now more than ever but I just don't know how to anymore"

kakashi thought about what she said and even though he could understand there was still more to her that he wants to know she was like a puzzle and he will solve her. "don't worry everything will work out" he said

kagome hoped so when she tilted her head that's when she noticed how close they where, there faces inches apart from each other, as she looked at him she could feel her heart beating faster and her breath coming out shorter, kakashi also noticed this as well while also thinking 'she has beautiful eyes'

before anything could happen kagome stepped back, both cleared there throat while looking else where, "thank you" kagome said with a blush on her cheeks, kakashi couldn't help but think she looked even more beautiful with the blush with a cough he said "we should get back to the house make sure the kids stay out of trouble"

with that they walked back to the house both wondering what they where feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sota's story

That night everyone was eating a dinner the family haven't had in a long time Tazuna asked "Tsunami where did you get this meat it's delicious" Tsunami looked up and smiled "it was kagome who got the boar father"

inari who was sitting next to kagome looked up smiling while saying "yeah onee-chan was awesome grandpa"

both tazuna and tsunami looked at him in shock, it has been a while since they have seen him smile like that, kagome smiled at inari then looked at them while saying "i hope you don't mind but he wanted to come with me"

Flashback **After kakashi and kagome came back to the house kakashi took team seven to train some more, kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and was about to head to the forest.**

"**what are you doing?" kagome turned to find inari looking at her in curiosity, "I'm going to see if I can find any meat so your mother and I can cook it" she told him**

**inari shifted from one foot to the other then asked shyly "can...can come?" kagome's eyes soften and said "sure" he looked up in shock and saw she meant it and smiled.**

**As they walked in the forest inari had to ask "why do you and the others fight when its obvious its stupid" kagome was keeping her senses open while looking ahead.**

"**we fight because we want to protect thous most dear to us and defend people who can't fight for themselves"**

**they continued in the forest in silents when kagome spotted a boar, she stopped inari and put a finger to her lips, she loaded her bow and pulled the arrow back when the boar wasn't looking she let go and hit the boar in the head.**

**After they got the boar they started to head back to the house when kagome said "inari you should know that gato didn't just kill your loved one" inari looked up and glared "you don't know what it's like to have that man kill the one you love" **

**kagome stopped walking and turned to inari "gato killed my mother and grandfather, my brother sota saw all it happen"**

**inari's eyes widen and looked down in shame and guilt, he then asked "where were you then?" kagome looked up at the sky while saying "I was doing an important mission, when I got back that is when he told me who killed are family"**

**kagome got on her knees and looked inari in the eye's "you are not alone inari, I know it hurts to lose the person you care about but you should also honor there memories by doing what you think is right"**

**inari thought about what she said and couldn't help feeling guilty for not honoring his dad, he then asked "how do you honor your family?"**

**kagome smiled and answered "by protecting my home, my friends, and fighting for whats right, I promise you inari gato will not get away anymore for what he has done, he will get justice for his crime"**

**inari smiled with tears in his eye's then hugged kagome as he let all his anguished go, once he stop crying kagome whip his tears away and said "now why don't you go help your mom while I skin the boar"**

after dinner, tsunami put tea out for everyone when sakura looked at the family picture and asked about it, tazuna told them what happen to the man Kaiza that raised inari like a son even though he was not his blood son and gato did to him.

By the time he was done everyone had a sober expression, everyone looked at naruto as he stated that he was gonna prove that hero's still live, sota pushed away from the table and stormed off out the front door slamming it hard enough to shake the wall.

Kagome signed as she closed her eyes in sadness, naruto sasuke and sakura looked at the door then at kagome wondering how to ask the question that has been burning in there minds.

In the end it was kakashi that asked "kagome, what happened to make sota act like this" before she could answer "you want to know" everyone looked to see sota come back with a scowl on his face.

Flashback **Sota was walking up the steps of the higurashi after playing video games with his friends and was coming home for dinner, as he got to the top he herd a scream looking up he saw the front door left open,**

**sota ran to the door and slowly walked in taking care not to make any noise and looked in the living room, there his mother and grandfather kneel tied up and beaten a man stood in front of them with others holding various of objects,**

**the man laughed as he said "well makito any last words" his grandfather lifted his head in defiance while saying "you won't get away with this gato my granddaughter will give you justice even if you where to kill us"**

**the man known as gato looked at grandpa and smiled evilly "boys why don't have some fun with his daughter" gato laughed as his men attacked her.**

**Sota watched with horror tear filled eyes as they raped, beat, and cut his mother while his mother screamed and begged for it to stop, his grandpa yelled and threaten the men but was beaten for it, he watched as after they where done they where dragging his mother and grandpa to the front house.**

**Sota ran to the well house and climb to the bottom of the well ' onee-chan gotta get onee-chan' he thought as he dug in the well hoping, prying the well let him through as he heard his mom and grandpa yell for the last time.**

**He stopped digging as he heard the well door open and moved to the darkest corner of the well when a head pop up at the top of the well, sota held his breath as he watched, when the man left and the well door closed did sota breath again and cried.**

Sota looked at everyone to see the clients with pity in there eyes while his team looked at him in sadness, when kagome stood and was about to go hug him he stepped back while saying "gato is mine I will kill him and anyone who gets in my way" he turned and walked to his room all the while thinking 'if onee-chan tries to stop me from getting revenge to the man who hurt momma and gramps I will kill her'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The battle at the bridge

The next few days were just training and watching over there client, on the fifth day kakashi,sakura,sasuke,and sota went with Tazuna to the bridge while kagome stayed with his family and naruto who slept in.

As kakashi and the rest where at the bridge mist starting to come from everywhere, kakashi's eye widen "sasuke, sota,sakura get ready his coming" they went around tazuna looking for zabuza when he appeared in font of them.

"well well look at this the gang is mostly here, tell me kakashi where is the blond idiot and the woman?" zabuza asked/demanded kakashi glared at him "where they are is none of your business" he said

zabuza laughed "well since the woman is not here yet guess will just have to wait, haku" the hunter nin from before came forth, kakashi and the others stiffen.

"yes zabuza san"

"attack the kids while we wait for the others"

"of course"

the hunter nin known as haku put sasuke and sota in a ice crystal mirror jutsu, sasuke and sota went back to back wondering where he was going to attack as he walked in one of the mirrors and started to appear in them when haku threw senbon needles in every direction striking them everywhere.

Meanwhile outside the mirror kakashi and zabuza stared at each other "don't think of going to them you do and I kill the builder and girl" zabuza said, kakashi heard there scream of pain, "sasuke, sota!", sasuke and sota cover there faces as the attack hit them in every direction, sasuke's kunai was knocked out of his hand and landed in front of sakura.

Sakura grabbed the kunai and threw it at the hunter nin hoping to catch him off guard but haku caught it before it hit him, as he was about to throw it at sasuke when a shuriken hit him in the face knocking him out of the mirror.

A explosion went off as everyone turned see what it was when it cleared kagome,kirara and naruto where standing there, kagome wearing black leather pants sky blue belly shirt with _Konoha_ vest open on top and black summer sandal boots kirara on her shoulder growling at zabuza and haku, naruto wearing his signature outfit.

kagome took her kagura fan and blew all the mist away, zabuza smirked while saying "well its about time you showed up woman"

kagome glared at zabuza as naruto yelled out "yosh, don't worry everyone the heroes have arrived!" everyone looked at naruto like he was an idiot, kagome smacked her forehead while also smacking him in the back of the head.

Zabuza saw they were distracted and threw ninja stars at naruto, "naruto!" sakura yelled naruto froze as they where coming at him when a pink barrier went up around him, while everyone was wondering what happen when kagome flashed step behind zabuza about to make a killing blow when his sword blocked it, Zabuza looked at kagome while saying "now now lets see how the kids fight goes first huh"

kagome glared baring her teeth at him as she and everyone looked at the mirror cage, Naruto ran over to the crystal ice mirrors to help sasuke and sota when he was blocked by senbon needles "do not interfere I will deal with you later" haku said as he walked in the mirror again.

Sasuke and sota was trying to figure a way out of this when naruto came in in front of them "hey sasuke, sota I came to save you" both boys jumped back while tick marks appeared on there forehead, sasuke and sota where arguing with naruto when kagome's eyebrow started to twitch as her anger rose.

"ENOUGH!"

everyone jumped at the yell and looked wide eye at kagome, kagome's her aura and anger was so high that even zabuza stepped back from her, "you bakas, your in a battle with a enemy nin stop arguing and pay attention or so help me I will beat you black and blue myself!" kagome yelled all three boys paled while saying "yes mam".

Naruto was wondering what this jutsu was and where the real body is "kage bunshin no jutsu" sauske yelled "naruto don't!" but naruto didn't listen as him and his clones went to attack when haku jumped from mirror to mirror attacking them from every direction.

Naruto was knocked down when haku explain "this is a teleportation jutsu that uses mirrors that can reflect only my image. Watching you from the speed I move it almost seems as if you aren't moving at all"

"a kekkei genkai" everyone looked at kagome as sakura asked

"a kekkei genkai?"

"like mine and sasuke's it is only something that is past down from family blood to next, you can't deactivate it either"

kagome watch as did everyone else kakashi said he couldn't copy the jutsu because of it being a blood thing, as the fight continued she activated her priestess eye to copy the kekkei genkai even though kakashi couldn't copy it kagome's can,once she got it deactivated her eyes to conserve chakra.

Naruto yelled out that he can't die here he still needed to make his dream of becoming hokage real, haku started to remember when he first meat zabuza and said "i don't want to kill you three but to be a shinobi I will for the one a care about, the person who is precious to me. I fight for that person, care about that person and to complete my dream I will bury my feelings and kill you"

sakura was telling the boys to not give up kakshi was telling her not to goad him for haku has killed before where saskue, naruto and sota haven't, zabuza was laughing saying a peace village like the leaf will never understand about it.

Kagome was about to attack when kakashi put his arm out "don't you already fought him once let me handle this now, while you protect tazuna" kakashi couldn't explain it but he didn't want kagome to fight against zabuza for some reason it made him lose his breath and heart start to beat faster.

Kagome looked at him and sighed "fine but if it gets out of hand or your about to lose chakra I will interfere" kakashi gave her a closed eye smile while saying "aw that is reasonable" kakashi looked at zabuza and activated his sharingan zabuza activated his mist jutsu only for kagome to blow it away again.

Meanwhile in the mirror sasuke, sota and naruto where trying to figure a way to destroy the mirrors as sasuke told naruto to attack from the out side only for haku to stop him from leaving, sasuke was trying to figure out what to do when haku sent his senbon at him hitting his what would appear his nerves making him go unconscious.

Naruto and the others stood there in shock something in naruto and sota snapped as red chakra and black chakra came out of both of them in waves destroying the mirrors and sending haku out of them.

'shit the demonic chakra and sota's evil chakra are being unleashed' kagome and kakashi thought, kagome flashed step over to them picking up sasuke and putting him with sakura and tazuna "sakura, kirara stay here and protect the builder and sasuke" she told them as she stood up and pulled out a scroll, Kagome bit her thumb and smeared it on one of the names in the scroll.

"Summoning jutsu" as the cloud of smoke disappeared there stood a man with long red hair, with green shirikarage and blue bottoms his ears where pointed and he had nine tails, everyone stared in shock at the man that kagome just summoned wondering how she did.

Kagome stood next to the man and started talking to him in ancient Japanese "_shippo I need you to take care of naruto the nine tail's aura is leaking I need you to immobilized him and put this sacred sutra on him, it will hold of the nine tails until naruto calms down" _Shippo nodded "_hai mamma_" together they went after naruto and sota.

As shippo got naruto immobilized he put the sacred sutra on his back making naruto's makings and demon eyes slowly go away until all that was left was naruto's blue eyes, naruto looked around and saw a strange man holding him he was about to attack when the man spoke "relax kit I'm not here to hurt you I was summoned by kagome sama"

naruto relaxed until he remember him saying summoned "ano how did she summon you?" but his question went unanswered as the man was watching kagome trying to immobilized sota, Kagome was having a hard time stopping sota until he trip, kagome put a sacred sutra that stopped his monk powers for a few mins.

Once they both were in there right mind kagome sent shippo back, they all listened to haku say how he would give his life for zabuza for taking him in and helping survive when everyone looked to find kakashi making his chidori hand sign haku took of to the two, kakashi was about to make a killing blow with his chidori to zabuza when haku jumped in front of him but before the chidori could hit kagome but her barrier around them.

"Kagome sensei why did you do that" sakura asked, kagome walked up to them after lowering the barrier and looked at haku with sad and understanding eyes, "you remind me of my best friend that's why I saved you"

Haku looked at her in shock while zabuza was glad haku didn't die, he sighed and sat down on the ground.

"you win"

kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "you win I nor haku will fight anymore besides what she just did we owe her a life debt" zabuza explain, kakashi nodded in understanding and looked at kagome as she healed sasuke who just woke up and was told what happen, he didn't know why but smiled as he watched kagome tending to them and thought 'she will make a wonderful mother someday' then his eye widen at that thought,

before they could rest they heard "i knew you would be useless luckily I don't need you anymore nor am I going to pay you." everyone looked at the end of the bridge to see about a hundred men with various objects in there hand and a short man in the back.

Sota's aura and monk powers skyrocket as he saw the man "GATO" he yelled, everyone looked at sota as his started to glow black "I will avenge my mother and grandfather, today you die!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome vs Gato

everyone from both sides watched as sota started yelling in anger, they saw a skull appearing on his forehead.

Kagome's eyes widen as she saw his aura and chakra become black as night, his skin started to darken as the skull started to form more on his forehead with bones and swords going through it, Kagome flash step to sota pulling out three sacred sutra she charged them with her miko and chakra til they started to glow pink.

Team seven, Zabuza, Haku and Tazuna felt fear in there very soul as they watched sota become something none have seen.

Sota smirked as he felt power rushing throw him he herd a voice in his head saying 'yeeeessssss let ussssss help you boy give ussssss your soul', sota was about to attack gato when he noticed he couldn't move he looked around with his eye's when his sister step in front from him holding two talisman, the last thing he saw was kagome's sad eyes.

Kagome got behind sota as he was looking at gato and put a sacred sutra on his back freezing his movement, she walked around to the front him and looked into his eyes, eyes that where slowing turning black

the skull was almost complete she couldn't let that happen as she put another sacred sutra on his chest she put the last one on his forehead to make him sleep until she and only she took it off sota.

Before he could fall she picked him up and put him between zabuza and haku she looked at them and pulled more sacred sutra out that where glowing pink "please watch over him should you see the papers I put on him start to dissolve put these on him they should hold for now"both zabuza and haku nodded, once they did kagome smiled and turned to gato and his men, her smile gone replaced with a indifferent look on her face.

Kagome walked forward toward them, team seven was about to go with her when she put her arm out "do not interfere, this is my fight"

she looked at them in the corner of her left eye "have faith in me for I will not lose to a demon and his lackeys"

team seven and the others didn't under stand when she said demon for they did not see one, Gato laughed as he said "what can you do woman, it's one against a hundred, you will lose"

Kagome looked at him "you are a coward demon, why don't you show your true form to them, they my not see you for who you are but I can" kagome unleashed her miko powers in a wave toward Gato.

Gato shivered and took a step back as he whispered "priestess!"

Kagome watched as gato narrowed his eyes at her as his demon form came forth, what once stood as Gato now stood a oni demon eight foot tall with five horns coming out of his head, his skin red as ruby and eyes green with evil and the souls of innocent people.

The oni demon growled as it said "you think you can kill me priestess I am stronger then you none can kill me!" the men that where in front of gato all looked in fear at the demon and tried to make a run for it when the troll demon grew his hand and snatched them all in one go, they tried to beak free but the demon opened his mouth and sucked there souls in.

kakashi and the others watched in fear and horror as the demon grew in size after killing the people that it hired, team seven where afraid, they didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

"Kakashi, keep the villager away from us I'm going to put a barrier up that will keep the fight away from them"

kakashi looked at kagome and saw she already put the barrier up around her and the demon giving only enough room to move around, naruto, sasuke and sakura realized kagome meant to fight this thing herself alone.

Naruto and sasuke went to help when two hands grabbed there shirts by the neck stopping them, they turned to find kakashi and Zabuza holding them back while Haku had Sota supported with his body on his back.

"kakashi-sensi why are you stopping us she can't fight this thing alone she needs us!" naruto yelled

"she said not to interfere you must trust that she will survive as none of you can fight him you are not up to that level neither am I for that matter if we fought not only would we be in the way but we would die" kakashi explained

"don't even think about it Haku, he is right even you would die against it plus we told her we would watch the brat" Zabuza said as he saw the way Haku was looking like he wanted to help as well.

The villagers all came to help defeat the men that has torment them only to see a demon and the men dead, kakashi and Tazuna explain the situation to them now all they could do was watch.

Kagome called forth midoriko's sword from the bracelet as the oni demon went to charge at her, she dodged and pushed her miko powers in the sword as the troll demon went to punch her, she sliced its right hand off.

The oni demon screamed in pain as its hand was purified in front of its eyes, "DIE PRIESTESS!"

kagome kept dodging the oni while slicing at it, as she moved to the left she called out "priestess justice!"

hundreds of swords went flying at the oni cutting and slicing at him, the oni screamed and kicked kagome in side sending her flying into her barrier,

"KAGOME!" team seven and Haku yelled

Kagome got up shacking her head of the dizziness from the kick, as she got up she looked up as the oni came charging again, she started doing hands signs really fast, so fast that neither kakashi or sasuke with there sharingan active could keep up.

"crystal heart sword jutsu!" crystal's started to go around the priestess-nin body, once it stop there in her right hand was a sword made of crystals glowing blue, pink and white, in her left was midoriko's sword glowing pink, on her forehead hidden behind her konoha headband both priestess mark and crystal heart glowed in power.

Kakashi gasped in shock as he felt the amount of chakra and priestess powers coming from her but what he was feeling was only twenty percent of what she really had, 'if this is only twenty percent I shudder in what her hundred is' kakashi thought.

Zabuza stared wide eye as he to felt what was coming off the woman, naruto and the others looked at the two "kakashi-sensi what's wrong?" sakura asked, kakashi glanced at her then looked back at the battle while answering "just feeling the amount of power coming off of kagome and right now she is at twenty percent"

"what level is twenty percent?" sasuke asked

"the level of all jounin in the five great nations put together, when she was fighting me she was barley using any chakra I would say point five not even one percent" zabuza answered this time the others looked on in surprise at that bit.

"and what would a hundred percent be then Zabuza-san" haku asked

" I don't know haku I just know what I'm feeling right now from her but we could be wrong and it not be twenty" Zabuza answered

kagome was stabbing and slicing the oni to bits, the oni was on it's knees trying to get up,

"for Okasan" oni arm cut off

"for grandpa" stab in the eye

"for inari" stab in the back

Kagome landed in front of the oni raising both swords high above her head a swirl of pink and blue power coming off the swords forming into a heart "and this, this is for all the pain you have caused this village and my bother, may you rot in hell gato" "CRYSTAL PRESTESS HEART JUTSU!" kagome yelled as she thew the attack at the oni known as gato.

As the attack hit the oni the bridge shook as gust of wind blew all around, the villagers and nin's had to cover there face from the wind as they herd the demon scream, when all settled and quiet everyone looked to see kagome walking to them looking like a true warrior and ninja of the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto, sasuke, sakura, haku and inari all smiled and ran to her open arms, kakashi and Zabuza smirked as all the villagers bowed to her in thanks, kagome smiled at them but that smiled faded as she looked at sota on kirara's back and knew that when they got back to the village a choice will have to be mad hopefully the people she have in mind will help with the choice she has to make.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

the Choice and welcome to the Higurashi clan

After defeating the oni the bridge got complete team seven with zabuza, haku and Kirara with sota on her back where saying goodbye to the village, Inari and Naruto where trying not to cry in front of one another witch just made kagome smile as she tried not to laugh.

As team seven was heading back home, with Zabuza and Haku tied up Kagome and Kirara where in the front leading the way, Kagome looked over at sota and couldn't help but sigh, team seven looked at her as they saw her shoulders down, Naruto and the others caught up to her to walk beside her.

Naruto kept looking at Sota and couldn't help but ask what has been on everyone's mind "Hey Kagome-nee, what's going to happen to Sota?"

Kagome knew the question was coming she just hoped it wouldn't be asked until later a lot later, "sigh, Sota will no longer be on team seven and will have his monk powers and _kekkei genkai_ bind, until he proves he will not go dark again but should he keep walking on the path of evil"

Kakashi looked over when she stop her explanation and saw a lone tear fall, he knew what would happen should Sota not stop this trail and couldn't help but feel sadness for the woman for she would have to kill her own brother something he hoped won't happen.

The rest of walk was silence until they got to the gate of the village, before they put masked on Zabuza and Haku so not to alarm the villagers, they made it to the hokage office where Sarutobi waited.

The third looked at team seven and the others, after reading the mission report he got from his students shishigami he felt sadness as he had hoped this wouldn't come to pass for the young Higurashi boy, the hokage looked at the two in cuffs as the masks have come off after they came in and had the black ops take them to the dungeons to wait for trial.

Sarutobi sighed "Kagome do you know what you are going to do about your brother?"

"yes Hokage-sama but first could we get the people I asked to come here before I do this"

Sarutobi nodded "kakashi, team seven, go get Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi and shikaku nara"

Once they left Sarutobi looked at his student in sadness as he watch her lean on the wall looking out at the village, "is this really the only way child?" he asked, "yes sensei , if I don't he will be probably more dangerus than even orochimaru or the akatsuki" kagome said

Early on when the third started training her he told her about Orochimaru and the akatsuki and about how Itachi is with the akatuski, so she had her shishigami birds find, fallow and listen, so far the akatuski are laying low while Orochimaru suddenly just disappeared.

The door open and team seven with Inoichi, Choza, and Shikaku came in after explaining what will happen everybody looked at the three wondering if they where willing to help.

Kagome watched there aura, they where all thinking and communicating with there eyes "what exactly are you wanting us to do hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked

It was kagome who answered "we, the hokage and I, mostly me where hoping you take the time when your not on missions to help sota, be there for him, talk to him about our father anything really, you three where our father's best friends besides the fourth, the white fang and jiraiya so please will you help?"

the three looked at kagome and could see Ken in her, they knew they would help not just for the young woman but for there desist friend, Inoichi and the others nodded while saying "we will help"

After they agreed the third lead them all down to the lower level, there were two black ops beside the door, once they entered kagome started to make the circle, while the others stood by the side.

Once kagome finished she took Sota off kirara's back without stepping out of the circle, Kagome put Sota down in the middle, she pulled Sota's jacket and shirt off and threw them out of the circle, Kagome then drew designs on his body that kaede taught her for binding the holy powers where it stopped at his forehead.

Kagome stepped back and everybody watched as the sacred sutras dissolved kakashi, Inoichi, Choza, and Shikaku tensed in case sota got free of the circle they would not hesitate to protect the third and the others.

Sota woke up with a headache, he then remembered what happened and sat up he looked around wondering where he was when he saw his team, the hokage and three men and kirara standing what looked to be outside of some circle he was in.

Sota looked again and found his sister standing not five feet from him, he glared and was going to stand up and fight only to feel some kind of force holding him down, he looked down to see his sisters holy powers around his wrist, legs and body, when he looked closer he saw designed on his body.

Sota's head snapped up, he narrowed his eyes as he spit out "what the hell did you do to me kagome"

Kagome frowned as she knew this would piss him off but she had no choice "I'm sorry Sota but I can't let you become a dark monk, Gato is dead I killed him there is no need for revenge anymore so I am giving you a choice, will you stop this insane hatred and let it go or will I have to bind your monk powers and _kekkei genkai_ ?"

Sota pulled on the invisible chains " you know what, you are a bitch, you took away my revenge and knocked me out!"

" I had no choice you were becoming a dark monk, had I let it happen I would have had to kill you Sota!"

Sota laughed sarcastically "at least I would have killed the bastred that killed mamma and grandmps but no you had to steal that from me, it's always kagome sweet, kind always there kagome, well you know what if you had been there mamma and grandpa would still be here, I WISH YOU DIED INSTEAD OF THEM!"

Everyone's eyes widen and gasped at that and looked at kagome, kagome's face went blank as she felt her heart break at what Sota said, she took a deep breath " I'm sorry you feel that way" Kagome said, Kagome started the chant to bind his monk powers and kekkei genkai,

**priestess and monks of old **

**hear my call from above**

**bind this monks holy powers and **_**kekkei genkai**_

**til his heart, mind and soul are one and light**

**come my brothers, sisters and ancestors**

**bind him now til the light shines within him**

Everyone saw glowing orbs come down from the ceiling into the circle to form men and women they even saw Ken stand beside Kagome while the clan stood behind them, they all either had there palm out towards Sota or there staff pointing at him.

Sota struggled and screamed in pain as the priestess and monks bind his holy powers and _kekkei genkai_ it felt like a part of him was getting chained in burning iron, what Sota couldn't see that the others outside could was a dark form of Sota's monk powers and _kekkei genkai it_ showed how dark it had become, as the holy ones of old along with Kagome and the Higurashi clan came to the end of the binding sota screamed one last time before he fainted.

Kagome was breathing hard as she watched the priestess and monks and others go back to heaven, she saw her and Sota's father walk over to Sota and press a kiss to his forehead, she saw a tear fall from his eyes before he and the clan walked up to her.

Ken smiled at his daughter before pressing a kiss on her forhead as well "We are so proud of you my daughter always fallow your heart, should you need us you know how to call us"

Kagome smiled with tears running down, Ken looked over at the others "my friends thank you for agreeing to help my son make sure you knock some sense into him for me kay, til we see each other again and tell Jiraiya that he is still a perv"

Inoichi and the others smirked as they bowed to there friend, everyone watched as they glowed before dispersing, Kagome looked at sota before turning to the third "it is done I will see you tomorrow sensei" kagome bowed before poofing out.

Naruto watched as ino's dad walk into the circle and pick up his friend before he and the other two left as well, team seven left and was walking in the village going to the higurashi compound, naruto turned to Kakashi while they walked "why did kagome-nee leave like that, I don't understand" naruto said

It was sakura that answered "naruto you remember what Sota looked like when he was about to unleash his monk powers right and saw the skull about to form on his head?"

"yeah"

"well, Sota was turning evil kagome-sama had to bind his powers to stop him and from the way it sounded if she didn't then somebody would have, have to kill him"

Naruto's eyes widen in shock, Kakashi finished the explanation as they neared the compound "It wouldn't have just been anyone Sakura, it would would have been Kagome-san herself, for the only way to stop a dark monk/priestess would be a monk/priestess of the light to kill them and since there isn't any other holy people around that anyone knows of Kagome-san would have to do it if she didn't find the spell when she did, also with seeing the dead as we did probably didn't help."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all didn't know what to think or feel about that for they knew they would have been devastated about losing Sota but also felt that Kagome would have been hurt more than them about having to do that.

Naruto and Sasuke's hands clinched in a fist as there anger rose as they thought about what Sota said to his sister, he should be lucky to have family around instead being selfish and they could understand that should there family show up like that they would want to be alone to.

Meanwhile at the nara main compound

Inoichi, Choza and shikaku walked in to see shikaku's wife cooking as there children with there sensei sat at the table,

Ino, choji and shikamaru looked on in confusion as there fathers walked past them to the back yard, they fallowed along with there sensei Asuma they watched as Ino's dad put a boy that they recognized as Sota on the ground while they stepped back.

Ino asked "dad what are you and the others doing with Sota?"

Inoichi looked at his daughter before looking back at Ken's son while answering "something happened on team seven's mission and because of it Sota now will be staying with each one of us for certain length until certain events takes place, Asuma we will probably need you if Sota resisted and escapes"

Asuma nodded while Shikaku said "Shikamaru, go tell your mother to get a guest room ready for sota and to expect his sister to come buy with his stuff"

Shikamaru sighed while saying how troublesome as he and choji walk back in to do what his father wanted after telling his mother there was a knock on the door to witch they saw a woman who resembled Sota a little only more beautiful talk with shikamaru's mother for a few minutes before handing a bag and walked away, when they came back they saw Asuma standing with there fathers when everyone tensed as they heard a groan from Sota.

Sota groaned as he came to again, the events that happened came back to him as he opened his eyes to see the three men from before and another man standing over him, Sota stood about to go for his ninja pouch when the fat man with markings said "I wouldn't do that if I were you boy"

Sota glared at him "what's it to you and who are you guys to tell me what to do"

Inoichi smacked Sota in the back of the head "better watch it boy because from here on out your our responsibility besides Asuma here"

Sota looked at them before he tried to run only to stop by a shadow when he looked to who it connected to he saw a man that looked a lot like shikamaru so he guessed it was his father.

"don't even think it boy your sister and the hokage asked us to teach and watch over you until you learned your lesson also you are no longer on team seven until further notice" Shikaku said in a calm voice

"my sister should mind her own business" Sota yelled

Inoichi lost his patience then and yelled "your sister only did what was not only good for you but for the village, YOU DISHONOR YOUR PARENTS BUY DOING AND SAYING WHAT YOU DID!"

Sota flinched at that before Shikaku put the nail in the coffin and said "I know you didn't know your father but we did and he would diffidently be ashamed and disappointed in you, now go wash up for dinner"

once Shikaku released his jutsu Sota stomped into the house, Inoichi, choza and Shikaku sighed as Asuma cleared his throat "well you three have your work cut out for you, I'm gonna head home call if you need me"

Back at the Higurashi compound

team seven and kakashi watched as Kagome made dinner acting as if nothing had happen but they could tell that it bothered her a lot, as Kagome set the plates down everyone started to eat nobody was willing to bring up what had happen so instead just started eating, once dinner was done Sasuke and Naruto went to the back to start practicing as Sakura went with them to watch.

Kagome and Kakashi went out and watched with Sakura as the boys practiced, Kagome glanced at Sakura and decided to have her practice to since they are a team.

"Sakura come, I will teach you as well so you will not be behind these two"

Sakura looked up in surprise but grinned and nodded, kagome took Sakura to the side and started to teach basic slayer moves to start by the time it got dark Sakura and Kakashi went home while the others went to bed.

The next morning

Kagome woke up and started her day after changing into a blue kimono with white dogs on the bottom, white sash and the Higurashi clan symbol on the back for the meeting she needed to be at, as she made breakfast Naruto and Sasuke came down both still sleepy from late night training, once breakfast was done the boys went to training ground seven while Kagome went to the Hokage tower.

As Kagome got to tower she was lead to a room where the third along with the council were sitting in the front as Zabuza and Haku stand in front of them waiting for there punishment.

"now that we are all here, we will now discuss what to do with Rouge ninja Zabuza and Haku" Sarutobi said

"why are we even discussing this they should be executed right now" Homura Mitokado said

"I agree this seems like a wast of time" Koharu Utatane said

Danzo Shimura nodded in agreement while saying "before they are executed we could see what they know then be done with them"

Kagome had a look of indifferent on but on the inside she was discussed with the council and didn't like Danzo's aura as it was fool of malice, deceit, hate and greed,

"Kagome Higurashi come forward" Sarutobi said

Kagome walked to the front standing before the council, "you have a probation to bring up do you not?" Homura asked

Kagome nodded "Hokage-sama and council members my probation is that instead of killing them, have them be ninja's for the leaf"

Koharu stood "are you out of your mind they are killers also the other nation's know who they are by there last name what clan would be willing to take them for this, what can they give?"

"Haku has a rare _kekkei genkai_ that could benefit the village also you as well as everyone else knows how skilled and talented Zabuza is let them prove themselves to the village also names get change all the time as for what clan will take them, the Higurashi clan will." Kagome said

Everyone looked on in shock while Sarutobi grinned at his student, nobody knew how to take that before Danzo opened is mouth "and how do you plan on making sure they true to the village"

Kagome looked at Danzo "I have my ways" was all she said

the council looked at one another before the Hokage said "very well Zabuza and Haku will be on probation and will be Kagome Higurashi's responsibility"

Zabuza and Haku couldn't believe it they not only get to live but they now had a home, the Hokage cleared his throat making them looked at him as he stared at the two the shifted under his gaze "you two should understand should you betray the village Kagome will not be able to save you a second time also should you do something I will not be the only to punish you but your clan head as well."

After that everybody left besides the three, Kagome turned to them and said "welcome to the Higurashi clan"


End file.
